SaoKakk
by warriors1011
Summary: What if when Heathcliff gave Kirito the opportunity to fight him he instead captured Kirito, taking him to the Ruby palace as well. Kirito's friends are devastated. Asuna takes charge of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild and begins to restart the energy of the other players to fight again. Meanwhile Akihito Kayaba then offers him a deal, a deal Kirito can't refuse.
1. Chapter One Akihiko Kayaba

**Hey guys, I was re-watching SAO and thought of this idea. The story starts in the fourteenth episode of the first season(around 4:00). **

**Disclaimer: SAO does not belong to me. All rights go to whoever created it.**

Summary: _What if when Heathcliff gave Kirito the opportunity to fight him he instead captured Kirito, taking him to the Ruby palace as well. Kirito's friends are devastated thinking him gone, almost as if he were dead. Asuna takes charge of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild and begins to restart the energy of the other players to fight again. Kirito, meanwhile, sits completely bored out of his mind, watching that world in his lonely prison room in the Ruby Palace. Akihito Kayaba then offers him a deal, a deal Kirito can't refuse._

_At around word 629(of the actual content of this chapter) is where it differs from episode 14, btw._

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Akihiko Kayaba_**

* * *

"An immortal object?" Asuna gasped, disbelievingly. She remembered Yui being an immortal object but the commander? "Commander Heathcliff, what's going on?"

Kirito answered for him. "I think I got the answer to that. The reason why the commander's HP never hits yellow is 'cause he's protected by the system."

Silence, except for a few gasps, penetrated the now empty boss room.

"You know ever since day one, something's always bugged me about this whole thing. I was always wondering, 'Where is he hiding while he watches us and controls everything in this world?' Well, the answer is pretty simple. It's basic psychology, in fact it's so simple every kid knows it." Kirito locked eyes with Heathcliff. "There's nothing more boring than watching someone else play an RPG. Is there, Akihiko Kayaba?"

More gasps were heard around the room, whispers silently echoed the players' thoughts.

"Just for my curiosity's sake, would you mind telling me how you figured it out?" Heathcliff asked.

Kirito answered calmly. "The first time I knew something was up was during our duel. Remember when you turned the tables on me? That move was way too fast."

Heathcliff nodded. "Yes, I thought so. It was a mistake to think that would go unnoticed by you. But you were so strong and so fast, the only choice I had was to engage the system's assist mode."

Disbelief and shock painted everyone else's faces as once again gasps filled the room.

Heathcliff, or Kayaba, looked around in hidden amusement. "Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba. And now that my identity has been revealed, it should come as no surprise that I am the final boss on the top floor."

Gasps of shock and fear revolved around the room again. Asuna clutched Kirito's arm and moved closer to him.

"So the strongest player in the whole game ends up being the final boss. Kinda cliche, isn't it?" Kirito remarked.

"Actually, I kind of like that angle. One thing's for sure, I always thought you'd be the one to stand before me at the very end. You know, dual-wielding is a rare skill. The kind only given to the player with the fastest reaction time. He is the hero of this story, the one who rises up to challenge the demon king. But you, the power you displayed exceeded my expectations. I guess these unexpected twists and turns are what makes MMORPGs so thrilling to play." Kayaba explained.

One of the players from Kayaba and Asuna's guild tightly gripped his sword and gradually began to yell.

"Our loyalty… Our hope… How dare you… How dare you? How dare you!" With that he began to attack the former commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

Kayaba pulled up his menu and tapped the buttons for a code. The guildmember fell mid jump, paralyzed.

"Paralysis?" Kirito muttered as Kayaba began to distribute Paralysis to all the party members.

"Kirito." Asuna breathed as she collapsed. The clanging of swords and grunts of the players echoed in the room.

"What's the plan now, huh? You going to kill everyone here and cover it up or something?"

"Of course not. That wouldn't be sporting of me, now would it? No, I have a better idea. I'm going to head for the top floor and wait for all of you there. I'll be inside the Ruby Palace. It's a shame I have to leave you all so soon. I've spent lots of time developing the Knights of the Blood Oath and other elite players. Oh well." Kayaba chuckled. "You're all strong so I'm sure you'll reach me, eventually. But before I go," Kayaba slammed his sword sheath shield(whatever it's called…), "Kirito, I feel you deserve some kind of reward for discovering my identity. So you'll be coming with me to the Palace."

"What?" Kirito snapped.

"You heard me. It gives your friends something to fight for besides life. And before you object," Kayaba smirked as Kirito opened his mouth to retort, "You have no choice in the matter. Say you last goodbyes for a while Kirito. We leave in one moment."

"Kirito, don't go. You can't! Can you stop him, somehow?" Asuna whispered desperately. Kirito fumed and gritted his teeth.

"I could try but all I'd do is tire myself out."

"Something? Anything!" Asuna asked.

"I have to go Asuna. Even if I run now he is the gamemaster, he created the game. He'll most likely be able to track me down and then I might put you in danger. But I promise I'll find out how to stop him while I'm there okay. I-" Kirito was interrupted by a loud snap. His mouth moved but no words came. At least, none that Asuna could hear. He shimmered and glowed for a second then burst into pieces.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried as she hit the ground.

"Kirito!" Klein called and began to fight against the paralysis.

Kayaba smirked then began walking away through an opening doorway. He turned his head back to look at the scene.

"One last thing, you will be safe here until you leave the room. The skull reaper will not come back while you all rest up. And you also will not be able to follow me or Kirito. Goodbye players."

With that Kayaba disappeared from the room, melting into the shadows of the looming exit doorway.

The deep breathing and grunts of the players struggling against the paralysis was all that could be heard. It stayed that way for what seemed like hours, days, but no one knew for sure how long they had been paralyzed and for how much longer.

"Dangit!" Klein yelled, slamming his fist to the ground. It took him a moment to realize the moment he did. Asuna caught on quicker and started to push herself up. She stumbled for a little then stood up straight and walked over to Klein, offering hand. All over the room other players were doing the same.

"We have to get out of here now guys. We have to beat this game!" Asuna yelled.

Cheers of agreement deafened their ears but it was obvious the coming outcome was going to be. Asuna lead them out, following the same stairs Akihiko Kayaba took when he disappeared. Floor 76 was beautiful in a desert oasis kind of way. The town stationed there was small with what looked like only a couple inns, houses, and places to eat. It was surrounded by an oasis that looked like it was out of reality itself and beyond that was a harsh desert. The remaining boss raid members whooped in joy for the change of scenery.

Asuna stayed back, watching her guildmates and other party members.

"You know, waiting for him to appear just doesn't do it."

Asuna jumped. "Klein! Don't sneak up on people!"

Klein gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, well it wasn't much of a sneak attack if you should've known I was right next to you."

Asuna looked away. Klein noticed her give a quick glance at the ring on her ring finger.

"You're beating yourself up over this whole thing, aren't you?" Klein questioned.

"No, just thinking on what I could've done to notice or save him." Asuna told him.

"That's beating yourself up." Klein remarked. "We don't even know if he's-

"Don't say another word or you might never live longer to explore Floor 76, let alone reality again."

Klein gulped at the threat and at the sword pointed at his neck. "Okay, okay. Leaving you alone. Seeya!"

Klein left hurriedly and this time Asuna was completely alone on the hill. She heard the dungeon doors slam behind her, smashing all her hopes that Kirito might come running out and that it was all just a stupid dream. For the first time in a long time, alone on the hill, Asuna let herself cry her heart out. She fell to her knees, her face practically touched the ground. She didn't hear the sound of someone being teleported near her, only the sound of her own sobbing.

"Asuna! Oh thank goodness you're okay. I came as soon as I could know that you were out of the boss raid." Lisbeth said. She then noticed that Asuna was crying. "Asuna? Why are you crying. Where's Kirito when you need him?" She began muttering but kneeled down to her friend's level. Lisbeth began to rub circles on Asuna's back.

"F-fourteen died Liz. Fourteen." Asuna managed to get out through her sobs.

Lisbeth then hugged her. "But at least you're alive, right? You and Kirito- wait where is Kirito by the way?"

Asuna answered by crying even harder and clutching tightly to Lisbeth.

"N-no… You mean Kirito is… gone?"

Suddenly Lisbeth understood Asuna's current state. Tears threatened in her own eyes and she pulled her friend closer. _What am I going to tell Silica?_ She thought, remembering how close of friends Kirito and Silica had become. Gently, Lisbeth helped Asuna up while still comforting her.

"How about we get you home, huh? I'm sure the guild can wait until-"

"No Lisbeth. It can't." Asuna murmured, between sobs.

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought you're only second in command?" Lisbeth said.

Asuna's expression changed. That's the thing, Lisbeth. I am the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath now. I can't abandon them.

Lisbeth winced. "The commander as well? And I never said you were abandoning them, you're just go to heal."

"Stop trying to change my mind Liz!" Asuna snapped. Lisbeth backed up. "Sorry I just, I need to head back to headquarters. Thanks for helping Liz."

"N-no problem." Lisbeth stuttered as she watched her friend walk to find a teleport gate. She called after her. "If you need anything Asuna, You can always come to me!"

Asuna waved back to let Lisbeth know she heard. Asuna had her work cut out for her and this time, there was no solo player to help her get out of it.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it. And I promise to at least work and update this story better than some of my others. I won't push for reviews, although I do love the feedback and advice, but please tell me if one of the characters are OOC. Until the next chapter! **

**_Chapter 2: The Ruby Palace_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ruby Palace

**OMIGOODNESS! I'm soooo sorry about not updating sooner and faster. I've had a busy, crazy, fun, stressful month and haven't gotten to writing ANY of my fanfics. Once again, so sorry but h****ere's chapter 2! Hopefully this will make up for the lateness.**

** I got some awesome reviews so thank you to:**

_** shypuppylover19**_

_**Delta Marauder**_

_**weafel**_

_**Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones**_

_**Shenkain(guest)**_

_**Mayuko-chan**_

**You all rock. And now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: SAO does not belong to me. All rights go to whoever created it.**

Summary: _What if when Heathcliff gave Kirito the opportunity to fight him he instead captured Kirito, taking him to the Ruby palace as well. Kirito's friends are devastated thinking him gone, almost as if he were dead. Asuna takes charge of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild and begins to restart the energy of the other players to fight again. Kirito, meanwhile, sits completely bored out of his mind, watching that world in his lonely prison room in the Ruby Palace. Akihito Kayaba then offers him a deal, a deal Kirito can't refuse._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**The Ruby Palace**_

* * *

Kirito groaned. His head hurt like crazy and his body was sore from the boss raid. Kirito opened his eyes and groaned again, shutting his eyelids. He didn't remember anywhere in SAO being so bright. Reluctantly he opened them again and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Kirito sat up and took in his surroundings, not really believing his eyes. The walls and ceiling were a red color and looked like it was a precious stone of some sort and the floor was the same only with a black rug under the twin bed Kirito was sitting on. The only thing in the room besides the bed and the door was a desk and chair facing a window divided into fours by the same material as the walls. Outside golden clouds floated nearby from Kirito's angle on the bed.

Curious as to what was outside the window, Kirito slid out of bed and walked to the window. Leaning over the desk, Kirito caught a small glimpse of a stone roof. Kirito tried again, this time jumping up and leaning over the desk which gave another glimpse of the stone roof. Frustrated, Kirito pull out the chair and heaved himself onto the desk. He looked out and over the roof, seeing a garden that at first glance looked like regular ground. The flowers shone and sparkled in the sunlight but were also bathed in a red light making it look like the plants were made out of blood. Kirito stood on the desk to see more of the distant fence-like thing only to realize it was a rooftop garden. There was more of the building surrounding it.

"No way. It wasn't a dream?" Kirito muttered to himself, hopping off the desk. Plopping into the chair, Kirito replayed the memories of the 75th floor boss raid.

"Ahh, you're up." Kirito's head snapped up to see Heathcliff standing in the doorway of the room.

"Kayaba." Kirito coldly acknowledged the gamemaster.

Heathcliff chuckled. "Figures that's how you'd greet me. How are you liking the Ruby Palace?"

Kirito gritted his teeth. "It's okay, unlike it's creator."

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes."Is that anyway to compliment your host?"

"Host?" Kirito snarled. "More like kidnapper. You kidnapped me from your own game!"

"If that's how it is… then you will not be able to leave this room. Until later, Kirito." Kayaba turned and walked away, the door closing and locking behind him.

Kirito glared at the door until finally getting up seemingly calmly, walking over to the door, and kicking it relentlessly.

"Ow!" Kirito yelped when his foot finally had had enough and hopped on one foot to the bed. He laid on his back, letting his foot throb for a minute before ignoring it. Kirito exhaled loudly in annoyance and frustration. Suddenly he face palmed.

"Why didn't I ask him why he was in his Heathcliff avatar? Why was he anyway? How the heck didn't I notice it?" Kirito asked himself. He then lifted his head and yelled at the door. "So? Why? Are you not going to answer? Of course not."

Sighing once again, he laid back and thought about Asuna, Yui, Klein, Agil, Silica, Liz, and everyone else. Where were they right now? Did they even care that he was gone?

Kirito ran a hand over his face. "I wish there was some way to message them… Gah! Another stupid moment!"

He pulled up the menu a pressed the button to create a message. Kirito immediately chose Asuna to send it to and started typing(writing, messaging, whatever it's called). As he wrote, Kirito moved to the head of the bed, his back against the low headboard and wall. Then he pressed **send**. A notification popped up saying that it couldn't go through. Kirito grumbled in annoyance and pressed **send** again. And again. And again. And again. And again. (I think you get the gist.)

"Aaahghhh! Darn, stupid, ugly, horrible, useless messaging thing." Kirito yelled at it, pressing the button on every word he said.

_**Sorry, this action can not be completed as of now. Please wait 12 hours before trying again.**_

Kirito growled and saved the message as a draft before sliding down the wall and headboard and onto the pillow. A faint cry of an animal startled Kirito from the silence of his 'cell' room. He got up, favoring his right side a bit more, and walked over to the door. Kirito placed his ear against the cold wood hoping to find the source of the sound. The cry was heard again, only nowhere near the door. It had come from behind and to the left. Kirito turned and limped over to the desk and window, scanning for any signs of an animal. In the right corner of the window a black bundle was crying out.

Kirito hoisted himself up onto the desk again and crawled over to the bundle. That was when he noticed it was half inside and half outside, and the window was broken in the corner. Squeezing his fingers under the glass, Kirito began to slide the bundle out. He winced as the broken glass dug into his finger. Once the bundle was finally free and in his palms, Kirito began to back off the desk. He noticed too late that his left foot didn't have a foothold and fell off the desk, flinging the animal into the air.

_THUMP_. "Dangit, ow." Kirito groaned, gritting his teeth as the pain intensified in his left foot.

A meow made Kirito look up at the animal he had saved. It was a young kitten, with black fur, white paws, white underbelly, and white under the chin.

"Well, you'd better be worth getting a sprained ankle for." Kirito mumbled. The kitten answered with another meow. Kirito this time ignored the bundle of fur and focused on getting up. Suddenly, the door opened when Kirito was finally on his feet making him lose his balance on land on his left foot wrong.

"Gah! I hate you! Whoever you are in the doorway!" Kirito yelled, trying painfully to get off his left foot.

"You already do Kirito. And now I see who is the problem for the loud sounds rumbling through the Palace." Kayaba's voice said. Kirito turned to glare at him for a second before using the chair to get up then sit on.

"What do you want Kayaba?" Kirito asked, glaring at the amused look on Akihiko Kayaba's face.

"Oh you mean besides to check on you? To offer a deal actually." Kayaba told him.

Kirito tilted his head. "What?"

"Come with me, Kirito." Kayaba gestured before turning away to the hallway.

"Um…. Okay?" Kirito said, grabbing the kitten he'd saved and limped after Kayaba.

* * *

**Once again I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chatper. Also The next chapter is also going to be a little later as well. i have testing this week. Dang it, have to go. One of our new kittens need me, again. Please tell me how i did on this chapter and if I made anyone OOC. YOu can PM me or leave a review, it doesn't matter.**

**Next chapter:**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Kitten, Deals, and Letters**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Kitten, Deals, and Letters

**Okay, this is really bad. I had not even worked on this chapter until this weekend. And I have more chores than ever... So sorry(even though it'll probably be repeated over again in other chapters) and I promise now that i have a little more time, I will work on this story and try to update it regularly(Saturdays or Sundays). **

**I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and people who have favorited this story. I also got some encouraging reviews so thank you to:**

**fortseque**

**Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones**

**S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000**

**shypuppylover19**

**Otaku of Anime**

**the real kirito**

**Matzukaze Tenma**

**HumanAvianHybrdsRock**

**kirito27**

**Now onto the new chapter!**

**(Oh btw, DISCLAIMER: I never have and never will own SAO. All rights go to the creator of it.)**

Summary: _What if when Heathcliff gave Kirito the opportunity to fight him he instead captured Kirito, taking him to the Ruby palace as well. Kirito's friends are devastated thinking him gone, almost as if he were dead. Asuna takes charge of the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild and begins to restart the energy of the other players to fight again. Kirito, meanwhile, sits completely bored out of his mind, watching that world in his lonely prison room in the Ruby Palace. Akihito Kayaba then offers him a deal, a deal Kirito can't refuse._

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**A Kitten, Deals, and Letters**_

* * *

Kirito was in awe. The Ruby Palace was so amazing there weren't any words to describe it. He ran his hand over the wall as they walked trying to feel for any creases or mistakes. He hadn't found any yet and they hadn't even entered the first of the main structure. Kirito knew Kayaba was watching his reaction closely and Kirito could not only see him starting to smirk but could feel the waves pride coming off Kayaba. Suddenly, claws dug into his neck.

"Ah, ow, ow, OW!" Kirito yelped as he tried to get the kitten off his neck. It cried and curled around his neck, purring as Kirito's hands were around it. Kirito struggled to unlatch its claws from his skin and put it in his coat pocket without making it scratch him anymore. He sighed in relief when the kitten nodded off to sleep in his pocket.

Kayaba chuckling made Kirito remember where he was.

"Well it looks like another bug got into the system." Kayaba commented.

Kirito merely glared and kept following.

"Oh come now Kirito, don't you want to know all about the palace?

Kirito had to bite back a retort and a bunch of questions which made his face make an expression like he'd eaten something sour.

Kayaba frowned. "Then let it be your way. We have many more floors in this castle to go."

Kirito didn't answer and instead let his mind wander. What was Asuna doing now that he was gone and Heathcliff was Kayaba? What about Silica? Was Lisbeth's blacksmithing going good? And Klein, how were he and his guild holding up? Were they even still alive? Why was he feeling pain?

"So Kayaba, why can I feel physical pain when I shouldn't be able to due to the system?" Kirito asked, after deciding that wasn't to bad of a dangerous question.

"I'm going to guess that it's because you're on a floor not unlocked and the system wants you somehow to be punished. I don't entirely know as of right now." Kayaba answered. He didn't even look at Kirito.

"Oh."

They walk in silence, only their footsteps could be heard echoing in the halls. Then, something caught Kirito's eye from the window. He turned his head to look out the large, crystal, windows lining the hallway. A greenish blue bright light appear revealing an image of a monster before it shattered like someone had defeated it.

"Monster spawning?" Kirito questioned without looking away.

Kayaba turned his head and walked over to the window. "Ah yes, those I activated early."

"Why?" Kirito asked. "This floor hasn't been unlocked."

A smile tugged on Kayaba's face. "I need to keep up my fighting skills somehow."

Kirito muttered under his breath and followed Kayaba as he turned to continue down the halls of the Ruby Palace. Kayaba took him on a maze of a castle, going by hundreds of different closed doors, rooms, and lonely hallways. At one point, they had reached the first floor of the palace but had taken a different stairway up. It had gotten so confusing, Kirito gave up trying to remember how to get everywhere and Kayaba's comments on what was what began to fall on deaf ears.

It wasn't long after this that they reached what Kirito could obviously assume was the throne room. The huge doors reminded him of boss rooms, with the decorations of swords, crowns, and many other things he wasn't able to see. Kirito wished he could look at the doors longer since it was so complex and interesting but Kayaba had opened them and went in. Kirito sighed and walked into the huge room. It, surprisingly was not bathed in red light like the hallways and other rooms in the palace. It was still made out of ruby but there was more gold and other precious stones and minerals that decorated the room. Four huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling, all made of different things but lighting the room by their hundreds of candles that were giving off different colors of light.

"Ahem." Kirito snapped his head to the end of the room where Kayaba was sitting on a ruby throne that reminded Kirito of a star ruby*. Kirito walked over, trying to ignore the smirk on Kayaba's face.

"So, what is this 'deal'?" Kirito inquired crossing his arms.

"Exactly what it sounds like Kirito. A deal." Kayaba answered.

Kirito groaned. "I was wondering what it was about, Kayaba."

A chuckle reverberated throughout the large room. "Yes, yes. Right to the point then. The deal I am offering is simple. You can go back into the players' world but you cannot speak to them, fight with them, or help them, and you must do everything and anything I ask you to do."

Kirito hesitated. He knew waiting for Asuna and everyone else was going to take a long time, maybe a whole nother year, and sitting around in that little room was going to drive him insane. But at the same time, if he were going to go back into their lives he wanted to talk to them, interact with them without having to abide by Kayaba's rules. He also was sceptical of what Kayaba might want him to do. Kirito knew his answer.

"I decline Kayaba." Kayaba didn't hide the shock from his face. "There's no way I'm going out into that world without at least letting them know I'm alive."

Kayaba frowned, the shock disappearing and disappointment now beginning to surface. "I was hoping you'd agree."

"As if." Kirito scoffed.

Kayaba sighed and slouched a little. "Fine. Have it your way. And because I don't want an insane player in my palace, you are free to roam the castle."

Kirito gaped. "Seriously?" Kayaba nodded. "Cool!"

"Yes. Also Kirito," Kayaba addressed the boy as he was walking out, "I have left a couple items in your room. I believe you will find them helpful."

Kirito nodded, turned, and left the room. The huge doors slammed behind him, making him jump and breaking his thoughts on what Kayaba had said. Walking away, Kirito debated whether to explore or go to his room. As much as he was curious about the palace, he'd rather see what the items Kayabe had mentioned were. Breaking into a run, Kirito started to map the way back to his room, struggling to find the right hallways and rooms he remembered from the walk down.

Finally he found it, the door open, desk chair on the ground, and the sheets on the bed crinkled. Picking the chair up he sat down and took the sleeping kitten out of his pocket. It purred and blinked at him sleepily before stretching and jumping off his hands and onto the ground, sniffing the drawers. Kirito shook his head in amusement then began to open a drawer in the desk. When he opened it, he was startled to see paper. Then, grinning, he grabbed a bunch of them and searched the other drawers for pencils, pen, or anything else to write with. Once he found them he began to write.

_Asuna,_

_I love you. I'm alive and missing you like crazy. Don't worry about me, just make sure you stay alive and…._

* * *

**Once again, I'm super sorry about not updating way sooner. My summer has been really crazy, more than I anticipated. My sisters and I are doing something now were we set aside two hours for something we want to improve or work on so hopefully I can work on this fic. Either way i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me. Constructive criticism is always welcome and if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them without spoiling the story!**

***A star ruby is a ruby with three white lines making a six-line-star-shape. Really pretty, go look it up.**

**Oh I also need a name for the kitten. And don't just give a name, please tell why and what gender you'd prefer. Thankz!**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Explorations and Agreements**_


	4. Chapter 4 Explorations and Agreements

**Finally! A chapter that's on time! I want to say thank you to the people you reviewed,so thanks to:**

_**shypuppylover19**_

_**Delta Marauder**_

_**issmailfahmy**_

_**HumanAvainHybridsRock**_

_**S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000**_

**And thank you to my 52 favoriters and 73 followers!(As well as the 20 reviewers!) This only has 4 chapters! So thank you to everyone!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own SAO. All rights go to whoever made it.)**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: **_

_**Explorations and Agreements**_

* * *

Kirito looked through his inventory, bored. He saw new things he assumed were Asuna's, items that she was collecting and using. He'd gotten into the habit of checking his inventory, not to see what was there but to make sure she was alive. He'd write down the things every morning on pieces of paper and the next he'd cross out the ones that had been used and add new items to the list. Then he'd go on for the day.

But as of now, it was past noon and here was Kirito looking through the inventory, a scowl threatening to appear. For the past week and a half, Kayaba had given him deal upon deal, attempting to get him to do what he wanted. Kirito wasn't taking it and just as it was frustrating Kayaba, it was annoying Kirito. But it also gave Kirito pleasure to see Kayaba frustrated and annoyed to a point where the man's temper had given out. Now you're probably wondering how Kirito was doing it. Surely just saying no wouldn't annoy the man so quickly, right? Of course not, but it was the way Kirito refused the deals that put Kayaba in a bad mood. Sometimes he'd just plain say no, sometimes he'd be polite, and more recently he'd just walk right out. Kirito grinned as he remembered Kayaba's face when he first did that.

A lick shook him out of his thoughts, or more accurately made him jump up from surprise. A loud meow of annoyance came from the kitten.

"Sorry there kitty. You scared me." Kirito said, picking up the kitten and petting it. It began purring and lifted a paw to his face, gently laying there. He smiled and put it back on the ground. The kitten began trying to climb up his pants making Kirito yelp in pain as the kitten's claws dug into his skin. Finally he got the gist that it wanted to go outside. Prying the kitten off his leg, he put it down and opened the door. It purred loudly and walked down the hall. Kirito sighed and followed the kitten, opening his map in hope that he might find more things to explore.

In the past week and a half, he'd practically mapped every part of the Ruby Palace. Today was the only day where he'd gone out twice, this being the second time, to map it. This was the reason behind his boredom. The only place he didn't go during this time was near the throne room and this was because he didn't want to hear more details on the deals Kayaba offered. Now, in desperation to do something, he was going to look around. He took the winding path through the castle to the throne room and stopped at the door. He really loved the door but right now he had an area to explore and map.

Groaning in defeat after an hour of looking and searching and mapping, he'd found two empty rooms and an empty hallway. No secret doors, no interesting items, nothing. Kirito plopped down onto the ground and rested his head against the wall next to the throne room doors.

"Great. Now what Kirito?" He muttered to himself.

"We could talk." Kirito hit his head in surprise and snapped his eyes open.

"About what Kayaba?"

"Oh, I have another deal in mind although I want to know what you would like in the deal and maybe compromise. So?" Kayaba answered, waiting patiently

Kirito almost instantly said no but the word compromise made him hesitate. Was Kayaba really allowing him a say? Kirito nodded and got up. Kayaba gestured for him to follow before turning around, pushing the throne room doors open, and walking in.

"So…. What do you need?" Kirito asked awkwardly as they approached the end of the room.

"For what?" Kayaba sat on his throne.

Kirito groaned.

"Oh. The compromise, yes." Kayaba said nonchalantly.

"Yes, that. So what information do I need to give you?"

"Well, this past week you've constantly said no, sometimes in more….unrespectful ways," Kayaba paused, glaring at Kirito, before continuing, "but you've never given me the reasons as to why." Kayaba stressed the last word to emphasize the point.

Kirito was silent for a couple minutes thinking. Finally he started answering.

"I would rather not be a tool of yours, I want my free mind, I want to be able to interact with other players. And not just fight with them but talk, help, and actually do stuff!" Kirito would've continued if not for Kayaba stopping him by holding up his hand.

"I believe I understand Kirito. Let's say you have it your way. You become a player again with the same right as the others, just as you used to be. Essentially you are saying this to get out of the Ruby Palace and away from my presence, correct?"

Kirito went to answer before Kayaba began speaking again.

"Now let's say I get it my way. You are back in the world but only doing things for me with no real interaction between other players. Or you stay here and become a boss on a floor or an extra quest."

"I'd rather not."

Kayaba chuckled. "Of course not. So for a compromise-"

Kirito cut into his sentence. "As long as I'm not being used, I might listen. If it sounds like I'm being used, don't expect me to stay."

"This is my last offer Kirito. And please try not to interrupt me."

Kirito muttered under his breath about Commanders and gamemasters as Kayaba went on.

"Anyway, for a compromise, you'll get to be a player again." Kirito snapped his head towards Kayaba. "With your conditions, although I have things to add. They can not be able to know that you are you and if I need you to do an errand then you do it unless you can find a reason that makes it violate these terms."

Kirito thought it over. It really didn't sound that bad. It mostly favored him and not Kayaba.

"Remember Kirito that this is my last offer."

_Doesn't mean I can't make an offer_, Kirito thought but focused on the task at hand.

In one hand he had freedom, he wasn't a tool, and he could be a player. In the other hand, his friends wouldn't that it was him and he'd still be doing a few errands for Kayaba. What did he want? To never risk it and instead stay in the Ruby Palace cooped up in the room until the game is defeated? Or to risk it and play until the game is defeated?

"I'll risk it." Kirito said as his final answer. Kayaba smiled, catching on his train of thought.

"Well then, time to figure out a new name, eh Kirito?"

* * *

**So I still need a gender and a name for the kitten and I won't update until I have at least 7 more options. So far:**

**Gender:**

**_Female-4_**

**_Male-0_**

**Names(So far):**

**_Poof_**

**_Tora_**

**_Flare_**

**_Blaze_**

**_Zeal_**

**So you all still have a chance to give some names and pick a gender. Remember I won't update until I get more!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

**Next chapter:**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**A New Identity**_


	5. Chapter 5 A New Identity

***Dodging flying objects* Yep probably deserved those.**

**Thank you guys for waiting patiently for this next chapter! I want to say thanks to all the people who've followed(90), favorited(61), and r****eviewed(Below).**

**issmailfahmy**

**chasezx3**

**Patient 0 Zero**

**worldwanderer2.0**

**Flamingmence**

**Lehayro**

**shypuppylover19**

**ImBH(guest)**

**Guest(guest)**

**Shade Slayer of Chosen Ones**

**S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000**

**noctisluxys**

**DemonbornAeduuard**

**Brensophab**

**the dark euphie**

**Sammie(guest)**

**Shenkain(guest)**

**Hi(guest)**

**So here are the results for the kitten's gender and name;**

**Gender:**

**_Female-13_**

**_Male-4_**

**Names:**

**_Poof_**

**_Tora(3)_**

**_Flare*_**

**_Blaze*_**

**_Zeal(5)*_**

**_Stockholm_**

**_Benji_**

_**Shadow**_

_**Seth**_

**_Gleam_**

**_Bolt_**

**_Whiz_**

**_Otirik_**

**_Moonlit*_**

**_Kiriko_**

*** - These names happen to be my favorite but I'd love to hear yours in the reviews. -SPOILER- The kitten's name will be revealed in the next chapter. -ENDSPOILER-**

**btw, I do not own Sao or any movie I happen to reference/quote to in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_"I'll risk it." Kirirto said as his final answer. Kayaba smiled, catching on his train of thought._**

**_"Well then, time to figure out a new identity, eh Kirito?"_**

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

**_A New Identity_**

* * *

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

Kirito banged his head against the desk and crumpled another piece of paper.

"Useless, empty brain!" Kirito muttered.

He'd been trying for the past couple of hours to figure out a new name for his disguise. He had tried and tried to come up with something similar to his username now but different as well. And it was driving him crazy. This was his list so far:

Kazugaya

Gayakazu

Togaya

Gayato

Kazukiri

Kirikazu

Otirik(So far this one was winning)

Irikot

Tokiri

Ikriot

Ikirot(This one he scribbled out immediately)

Toirik

"Muroow!" The kitten he'd saved climbed up his pant leg and jumped on top of his desk.

"Hey! Off, off!" Kirito tried to shoo the small bundle of fur away but it only latched onto him. Groaning in defeat he leaned back in the chair and stared out the window. How could he make such an obvious username to others except Kayaba. Or should he call him Heathcliff. Kirito didn't know anymore. He missed Asuna. He'd been wanting to write her another letter but Heathcliff had warned him that it probably wouldn't get to her. Kirito muttered some unkind words about the gamemaster before going back to his paper. Without turning around he called out,

"What do you want Kayaba?"

"Tsk, tsk. I was only coming in to see the progress."

"Like you actually care." Kirito mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I said that you'd rather eat dog than cat."

"Now that just isn't funny." Kayaba frowned.

Kirito fell back in his seat in surprise. Heathcliff chuckled. "Not so sharp after all, hm?"

Kirito gritted his teeth in annoyance and sat up. "I'm sharp enough to know that you aren't here to patronize me."

This time Heathcliff mumbled something, too quiet for Kirito to catch it all. He only caught a few words which didn't sound like he was very happy.

"Fine then. You caught me. I came here to ask who's been killing the monsters on this floor. I've only allowed you to be in the castle."

"Seems like you still need to be sharpened Kayaba."

"Answer me!" Heathcliff snapped.

"Do the math." Kirito retorted, getting up from the floor and picking his chair up.

"I'm considering putting you in chains and locking you up in a dungeon for those monsters to kill you."

"I'll think about it." Kirito resisted the urge to smirk at Kayaba's visibly growing frustration.

Then Kayaba took a deep breath and glared at Kirito. "Meet me in the throne room to discuss this. And possibly the aftereffects on our deal."

Kirito gaped. Heathcliff spun around, his new(Maybe old since it was rather similar to the one he wore at the beginning of SAO?) cloak flying out behind him and floating just above the ground. As he left, Kirito wanted so badly to punch or slice the gamemaster to smithereens but that'd have to wait. Kirito smirked as a plan to annoy Kayaba came to mind just as the man was disappearing from the hallway.

Kirito turned back to his desk and sat down to begin writing again only to realized his list and other crumpled up pieces of paper were gone.

"DANGITKAYABA!"

_**.**_

Kirito was seriously considering announcing that boredom was the true enemy. Why? Well he could explain, very well in fact. After all, it was the main reason why he dragged himself to the throne room. Boredom, like peer pressure, was very persuasive and made you do things that you didn't want to do. Like walk himself to the stinking throne room.

Kirito was scowling at the floor when Kayaba arrived at the throne room doors.

"What in the name of Aincrad are you scowling at?" He asked Kirito.

"Nothing." Kirito answered immediately, looking up. "So do we do all of our talking of deals in the throne room or is it just your way of ordering me around because there is seriously no reason to have a discussion in the throne room. No one's-

Kayaba lifted a hand to silence him. "I'll answer that after this."

Kirito reluctantly followed Heathcliff into the throne room, taking in the sights once more. Kirito halted in the middle of the room to wait for Kayaba to sit on his star ruby throne. Once he did, there was an awkward silence.

"Ahem. Now then onto pressing matters. Are you going against my rules of leaving my palace?"

Kirito groaned and was very tempted to walk out at that minute. Ever since he agreed to that stupid deal Heathcliff started scolding and criticizing every little thing that Kirito did. But he restrained himself from running his sword through the paladin.

"Do you know what boredom does to people?" Kirito asked Kayaba.

The man was silent but nodded for Kirito go on.

"Boredom makes people do things to get rid of that boredom. Very easy in fact, if you're okay with bending the rules." Kirito smirked.

"And this bending of the rules by you have just cost you the ability to choose what you're new avatar looks like and the privilege of just you naming your avatar."

"So what now. You even going to show me what I'm going to look like?" Kirito's mouth began to form a frown.

"No, that'll be a surprise for later. No I had an excellent idea for your new avatar's name." Kayaba stated, looking curiously at Kirito for any reaction.

Kirito's face morphed into confusion and curiosity. "I'm listening…"

"SAO Ka. What do you think?"

"S-A-O ka… Why Sword Art Online ka?" Kirito asked, trying to decipher it.

"Well, you'd pronounce it sa-ow-ka first of all. And it means Sword Art Online, for the game you've been trapped in, Kayaba Akihiko, me the person who made the game and is allowing you to play once again." Heathcliff only then realized Kirito glaring. "What?"

Initials, huh? Well since it will be MY name, i'll add something to it. Kirito thought, trying to come up with something.

"Can I add 'kiri' to the end of that?"

"No."

"'To'?"

"No."

Tense silence filled the room.

"Can I just add my own stinking initials to the darn name?"

"Of course!" Kayaba gave a slight smirk at Kirito's frustration.

"So the whole name put together would be, Saokakk(Sa-ow-kack)?"

"If your initials are k and k then yeah. Not to hard to say is it?"

Kirito sighed. "You were waiting for this weren't you?"

Kayaba gave no answer. Kirito gritted his teeth in frustration. Then he spun around and began to walk away. Kayaba didn't even try to stop him. But the sound of a snap echoed in the room. Before Kirito could turn around, his avatar broke into fractals and everything went black.

When he woke he was surrounded by trees. He raised a hand to his forehead that was pounding and close his eyes. Couldn't the man give warning to when he was going to transport him somewhere? Kirito snapped his eyes open. He was an active player again. What did he look like? Was he near Asuna? Where was he?

Kirito looked around at his surroundings. It was a small clearing in the forest with a trickling stream. It was mainly dark so either it was night or there was so much foliage that the sun couldn't get through. Then he heard shouts. Kirito looked around frantically for a hiding spot, not caring that his sight was better than it was, and found a dense bush. He crawled under it, waiting for whatever happened next and hand on his sword on his back.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know I didn't update as soon as promised but the story is just now getting to the mainish story idea. So I (hopefully/really really want to) will start updating chapters faster but I am in high school now and I'm getting a lot of homework as well as other things such as clubs, church, sports, etc. Fun and not fun at the same time. So yeah, I plan on getting some writing done on weekends like I originally planned for this story to be expecting chapters on weekends. If I don't update, PM me to bug me about it.**

**Until later my fellow fanfictioners!**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Re-meeting the World**_


	6. Chapter 6 Re-Meeting the World

**Almost on time! Yay! Sorry I meant to update on Saturday or Sunday but then BAM! I had family over for a surprise visit. Whoopee! Anyway I'm going ot apologize in advance for any OOCness that might happen within the chapter. Also thank you for all the supportive reviews! They make my day, especially the constructive ones!**

**Thank you to those who've favorited(67, pretty awesome guys!) and followed(104, wow!) so far. And thanks to:**

**_Nowimaginable_**

**_Mr Milardo_**

**_Matsukaze Tenma_**

**_DisasterMaster0_**

**_Crimiduck_**

**_shypuppylover19_**

**_Bob(guest)_**

**_ShadeSlayers of Chosen Ones_**

**For reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Hope all you readers enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: _**

**_Re-meeting the World_**

* * *

"Hurry! We have to get there before he disappears!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"W-Wait up guys!"

Kirito watched as three people burst from the bushes, two were tall men wearing red and bandannas and one was a young girl with a blue feathered dragon flying beside her. One of the men, he had red hair, threw his sword into the ground.

"Dangit!" The man paced and his fists were clenched.

"Um, could you maybe calm down? I've heard these forests are filled with monsters." The girl said.

"She's right you know. Maybe we should just-" The redhead cut his partner off.

"Shh… Listen."

Kirito had also heard the shuffling of the bushes behind him. Grip tightening on his sword, Kirito slowly backed out of the bushes. He was still low to the ground when the canine shaped monster tackled him. Immediately Kirito drew his sword, funny it was lighter than he was used to, and whacked the monster aside. It howled then growled at Kirito.

"MROOW!" The black kitten Kirito had save in the Ruby palace leaped at the monster, allowing Kirito to recover. He rolled onto his back and sat up on his knees. The kitten was at his side in seconds, hissing and hair on end. Kirito lunged at the monster only for it to dodge and start running past him.

"Shoot." Kirito muttered. He stood up and ran after it, kitten on his heals. Kirito began to activate a sword skill, any random one was fine for him. As soon as he was in front of it, he spun around and slashed the monster in half. It howled then shattered. A small white screen popped up showing a rare item he'd gained.

"Who the heck are you?" The redhead asked, storming up to Kirito.

"Uh…" Kirito drew a blank for a second as he studied the man. He looked familiar… Then his health bar caught his eye. The green was less than a fourth gone and next to the health bar was his username. SaoKakk.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

Kirito snapped back into reality. The words off his tongue sounded weird. "It's a little impolite to demand someone's name isn't it?"

Before the redhead could retort, the girl spoke up. "I'm Silica. The one next to me is Dynamm and the guy being rather rude is Klein. We're looking for a rare monster that is rumored to have a super rare item. You wouldn't happen to have seen it would you?"

Kirito was stunned. He didn't think he'd find people he knew that quickly. Kirito paused for a second, letting her think he was thinking while he was really trying to desperately find an excuse to why he was out in the forest. Then it connected. "That lowlife." Kirito muttered.

"What?" The redhead, he now realized that it was Klein, snapped.

"Yeah, I was actually hunting it." Kirito lied. "I was trying to sneak up on it only to have it find me first. I just now killed it."

"Oh." Silica looked crestfallen. Then she noticed the kitten climbing up Kirito's arm and curling around his neck. "You're a beast tamer?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." Kirito chuckled nervously. He glanced at the kitten's health bar for a name. It was blank. Of course it was.

"Cool! I've never really seen another Beast Tamer before! Can I look at your familiar? Does it have a name? What type of familiar is it?" Silica overwhelmed poor Kirito until Klein pushed her back.

"You know our names, so what's yours?" Klein asked.

"Ki-SaoKakk. It's SaoKakk." Kirito answered, hoping Klein, Dynamm, and Silica wouldn't notice his mess up.

"Well it's good to meet you SaoKakk. Sorry to bother you. Silica, Klein, let's head back to town." Dynamm finally said.

The trio began to walk away. Kirito cursed at himself in his mind before calling out to them.

"Hey, you don't mind if I tag along right?"

Silica turned around and beamed. "Can he Klein?"

Klein sighed. "Yeah, guess so. Come on Sao. I can call you Sao right?"

"Fine by me." Kirito said, shrugging.

Kirito trailed the group, tuning out what they were saying and looking at his inventory. As he donned the new item, a cloak, Kirito overheard a part of the conversation.

"-oing to have to come back to the guild sometime. And I don't mean the Knights of the Blood Oath." Dynamm was talking to Klein.

"I know, I just… Feel bad for her. I mean she lost him and her commander and now has to be in charge of everything. Anything I can do to help relieve some of her stress makes me feel like I'm able to help her better. I don't know man." Klein explained, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"She's gonna be mad isn't she?" Silica murmured.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Probably. The Flash is never happy when something can't go her way." Klein told her.

Kirito cut in. "Who's 'The Flash'?"

The trio froze.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"We, uh, just didn't know you were listening." Klein answered.

"I wasn't until just now. So who's The Flash?" Kirito reassured him. He already had a suspicion as to who it was. Now he only had to keep to the plan he'd just created and it'd be good.

"She's the commander and leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath guild. Most know her as Lightning Flash Asuna. She's pretty popular. How come you don't know her?" Klein said, turning to Kirito.

"Well I've kind of been… living, I guess, within the forests and only staying at inns when I'm exhausted. I don't really catch all the gossip or news because of that." Kirito answered. Sure it was a lie for right now but there had been a point where it had been like that for a while. And he had the skills to back up the claim.

"Wow. You must be super strong than Mr. SaoKakk. Can you help me?" Silica asked.

Kirito looked between Klein and Silica, unsure of what to answer. Thankfully Dynamm cut in.

"We're at the town. How many rooms boss?"

Klein hesitated. "Just two. It'll be cheaper that way. You don't mind sharing a room with the new kid right Silica?"

"New kid?" Kirito grumbled.

"I don't mind Klein!" Silica said, nodding happily. Pina made a chirping and high pitched noise of happiness. "Oh, look! I just can't get over how pretty this place is!"

"Girls." Klein shook his head.

"But I have to agree here with Silica, Klein. For the 76th floor, Reflection City is rather beautiful. Surround by a dense forest on the edge of the floor, isolated from the desert environments, and only accessible by those who know how to get here." Dynamm said gesturing to the buildings.

Reflection City was probably the best name for it. It seemed to reflect the environment around it or at least mirror it a bit. As they passed a building, Kirito somehow knew was made out out mirrors, he stole the chance to take a look at himself only to become so stunned that he stopped. Kirito stared eye to eye with he supposed was his reflection only it didn't look like him. Infact, it looked like his original avatar, the one from beta testing. The only difference was that he had black hair, a lot of his old, kid-like facial features(which annoyed him to no end), and his dark gray eyes. The cloak he was wearing was a dark red, almost black, with the ends being a bronze-ish color. His sword was barely visible but glinted from the lights in the city. Kirito assumed it was made of a reflective metal.

"Hey Sao! Watcha staring at man? Rooms are ready!" Klein yelled. Kirito ran to catch up with them.

"Heh, sorry guys. I was just looking at the different buildings."

Klein shrugged and walked into the inn. Kirito, Silica, and Dynamm followed suit. The rooms were across from each other, easily accessible if trouble arises or they need to talk. Kirito and SIlica were roommates for the night and, although funnily enough, wasn't bothered by it. Once they had chosen the beds, yes there were two separate beds in the rooms it was one of those nice places, and got situated for bed, Silica began interrogating him.

"So when'd you get your beast? What's its name? How come we've never seen you before? Are you a noob? What's with your sword? Can you tutor me?"

Kirito gave her a blank stare. "Uh, one question at a time."

"Um, okay. What is your friend's name?"

It took Kirito a second to figure out she was talking about the kitten that was now resting on his head and chewing his hair. "Oh, oh yeah. Hehe, her name is… Moonlit Zeal Flare."

"Moonlit Zeal Flare. Huh. Long name. Do you nickname her or is it just that long winded name?" Silica teased, giggling.

Kirito laughed. "Nah I nickname her. Usually it's Zeal or Flare since the name Moonlit brings sad memories but if you want to add one to the list go on ahead. What about your friend there? The little feather dragon. Rare I might add."

Silica blushed. "Thanks. Pina is amazing though. And we've gotten so much stronger since…"

"Since when?" Kirito asked, although he already knew since he was there.

"It's nothing. G'night." Silica answered curtly and laid down, covering her head with the blankets.

Kirito blinked. "Okay. Good night Silica."

Oh man, was he really confused.

* * *

**Poor Kirito! And please don't hate me for having three names for the kitty! A lot of people liked Zeal so that was an obvious choice but two other had so much meaning behind them for Kirito that I had to put them in there. So thank HumanAvianHybridsRock, shypuppylover19, and S.H.E.N.K.A.I.N.000 for coming up with those fabulous names! And thanks to those who gave me a wide selection as well as told me their favorites! Also question for you readers(and review or PM me to answer) should I call Kirito, Kirito while describing stuff or use his new name to avoid confusion?**

**Also the chapters are most likely going to be longer than the first few partly due to more stuff happening and I know how and what I'm going to do in these chapters. Aren't you happy?**

**Anyway, hoped it was enjoyable and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The First Errand**_


	7. Chapter 7 The First Errand

**Okay, here's the 7th chapter. I know I said I'd get it done sooner, but I finally got free time(Just after finished studying for finals...) and after finals week I got 2 whole weeks for winter break! And that meant chapters! Multiple! Yippee! So I got them all planned out, outlined and now having to be written. This means that even though it might be sporatic, there will be more updates and closer together. Plus, my writer's block is disappearing little by little so, YAY! Although unfortunately, I've been sick a lot lately and have a bunch of work to get working on so be happy I even procrastinated my homework for this. Oh and FYI, MoonlitZealFlare(Kirito's kitten/familiar) will be called either Zeal Flare, just Zeal, or just Flare. **

**Also, I really want to thank my followers(116), favoriters(82), and reviewers(53, in total) And to those who reviewed on the last chapter:**

_**DisasterMaster0**_

_**shypuppylover19**_

_**Black Silverclaw**_

**Thank you so much. I really do enjoy reading what you have to say about my story. Anyway, super thank yous to those people and sorry for not updating sooner. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: _**

**_The First Errand_**

* * *

Headaches. Were they even possible in the game? If so, Kirito most likely had one. Listening to Silica and Klein argue was about the most annoying thing he had ever come across. Yes, it was up in the ranks with Kayaba. Kirito massaged his forehead in annoyance. Dynamm gave him a sympathetic look but nothing more.

"We can't just go back empty-handed! She'll be furious!"

"So what? I'll just get furious right back at her. I'm trying my best."

"Well some of us can't do that. And it'll come straight back at me too!"

"Oh? Then you made the wrong choice joining the guild."

"As if! She'd lost a lot of players!"

"Oh so you're sympathetic?"

"No, I just understand the feeling of loss. Unlike you!"

"What do you mean? You've never lost a friend before. So stop acting like a spoiled brat."

"And what do you know about me?"

"I know that the whole guild spoils you because you're a beast tamer."

"Anything else? I thought so."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

Kirito couldn't handle it. "Can the both of you just shut up for two minutes? Dynamm and I are going to get headaches, which we can't even get in this game!"

Klein snorted and turned around. "Why are you even sticking around Sao? You aren't part of the party."

That made Kirito pause for a second. How do you say that you have no idea where you are without actually saying it? "Well, maybe I like company."

"Then find it somewhere else."

"Then how would I get to know another beast tamer?"

"Find one."

"Do you know how rare they are?"

"Don't care."

Frustrated, Kirito stomped his foot on the ground and his arms folded. Silica gave a harrumph of annoyance before walking ahead. Dynamm patted Kirito on the back before following her. Kirito sighed, unfolding his arms and reluctantly following them after Klein gave up his glare. The rest of the walk was relatively quiet, besides Klein and Dynamm talking about how to fix certain problems in their guild and Silica halfheartedly trying to make conversation.

Kirito let his mind wander, trying to figure out ways to cover for himself because he had a feeling Klein was suspicious. He had tried something new this morning though, being more talkative and expressive, but it seemed it only allowed Klein to become either more suspicious or just plain annoyed by him. Kirito let out a silent sigh and decided that as soon as he got to an area he knew, he'd try and figure everything out. If only he hadn't agitated that stupid GM...

"Hey, you coming to Granzam with us?" Klein asked as they neared the teleport gate.

Kirito paused to mentally shake his head clear of his thoughts before nodding. "I was going to head to a friend of mine. A, uh, blacksmith. I'm guessing your guild headquarters are there?"

"Knights of the Blood Oath is. Klein, Silica, and I are reporting in then Klein and I have to go back to our own guild." Dynamm explained. Kirito mouthed, '_Ah_', in response.

And so he teleported with them to Granzam but parted ways after that.

"Friend me?" Silica asked, giving Kirito a friend request.

He smiled. "Sure." He tapped the accept button and was alerted to the fact that Silica was now on his Friends List.

"See you around Sao!" Klein called over his shoulder as the group left. Silica was waving and walking backwards until Kirito smiled at her and turned away.

"Now," he muttered to himself, "to find an inn and see what I can learn."

So he walked around, taking in the sights of the Steel City but steering clear away from the Knights of Blood Oath Headquarters. It wasn't because he was avoiding it, it was just that he'd rather... stay away for now. Maybe it was the fact that he'd have to face Asuna without her knowing it was him or maybe because he didn't want to have to join it again, Kirito just couldn't get the guts to go near it. Zeal Flare trotting happily along by his feet, occasionally running off after something but always coming back.

He finally found a suitable inn and went up to his room. Kirito collapsed onto the bed, thinking of what to do next. He knew Klein had to be suspicious. A new player pops out of nowhere, seemingly knowing nothing, and suddenly wanting to tag-along to their party is completely strange and unusual. Not a great start to this undercover stuff. Then again, when was he really ever that good at it?

_Moonlit Black Cats,_ a small voice in his head whispered. It tempted the bad memories Kirito tried to push aside.

Frustrated and needing to get his mind off of the guild, Kirito browsed through his inventory. There were basic items, items that most front line players had, some items that most others had, and a few unique items. Kirito grumbled, upset that Kayaba didn't just give him his actual inventory. Zeal Flare hopped up into his lap, rubbing her head against his stomach and beginning to purr. Kirito exhaled through his nose in amusement and petted the kitten. Her purrs grew loud and for some reason, Kirito found it soothing his tense nerves and muscles he didn't even realize he had.

An alert message popped up, telling him someone wanted to get a hold of him. Grinning to himself, Kirito assumed it was Silica and opened it. Then his grin faded at the name attached to the message. Ffilchtaeh. Who...? Kirito frowned and read the message.

_Kirito_,

_Remember the errand part of the deal?_

_I have one for you._

_Message me as soon as you read this so I can give you the details._

-**_Ffilchtaeh_**

Kirito's mood darkened. Ffilchtaeh. Heathcliff. That thief! Stealing his idea for a fake avatar name. And it was barely his first day back in the world of players and he wanted to give him an errand?

The jerk.

Reluctantly Kirito messaged the game master back. Then he waited, scrolling through the player manual and the info broker's list of a bunch of things. Another message alert popped up and Kirito opened it.

_Kirito,_

_Ever since you got bored, strong monster spawns have been popping up on the higher floors of 73, 74, 75, and 76. I need you to make sure that players aren't killing themselves over it and check if the average level of players could safely defeat them._

_You won't be in your new avatar, you'll be using your old one for my errands. Also, you'll have access to some of the GameMaster privileges._

_I need this errand done swiftly as to not draw attention. Please go to floor 75 to complete this and I will base the data off your battle. _

_Good luck._

_-**Ffilchtaeh**_

Kirito muttered under his breath incoherently and got up. Zeal Flare meowed in protest as she was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. Kirito mumbled an apology to the kitten as he walked to the door. Zeal voiced her opinion once more then followed Kirito into the hallway, trotting pridefully in front.

"Great, just what I need. A moody cat." Kirito grumbled. He thanked the NPC at the front of the inn and headed for the teleport gate.

Teleporting to Floor 75, Kirito began to realize the fact that Kayaba had not told him where exactly the monster groups were plus how he was going to change into his old avatar. Kirito cursed. Briefly, he thought about what privileges Heathcliff would give him before focusing back at the task at hand.

Once on Floor 75, Kirito asked a few players if they knew any rumors of challenging monster spawns on the floor. One player gave him a random answer, others just shrugged in an 'I-don't-know' motion, and a few directed him to the forest closest to the dungeon but farthest away from any settlements. Kirito decided to set out for the forest, running along the pathways and defeating monsters. He was happy with trying out his new sword and figured out he had a similar set of skills but they were so much more speed and accuracy oriented that he felt like he was sort of copying Asuna only with a heavier sword. It also turned out that his new cloak could turn reflective and give him an escape route or upperhand by disappearing during battles. As he neared the forest he heard a chime-like sound and looked at his arms, almost tripping over his feet in the process.

The little greenish, diamonds that usually appeared when transporting and when anything died or lost its durability were flickering along his arms and legs(most likely all over him) before changing back into the clothes he had in the Ruby Palace. Blinking to get his head wrapped around it, Kirito noticed something different about his health bar from his peripheral vision. His level was much higher but had a different symbol next to it. When Kirito looked closer he realized the symbol were the letters _GMA_, G and M most likely standing for Game Master but what did the A stand for?

Kirito shook his head and push his thoughts away. He walked into the forest, alert for any signs of monster spawns and didn't notice that his level went significantly way down. Then a monster, one he recognized from the 100th floor, leaped out at him. Kirito pushed it back and fought a quick battle with it before eventually killing it. While he was distracted by all the screens popping up around him, at least two more of the same monster attacked him. Flare cried out a warning as she leapt into battle and Kirito pulled out both of his swords, the screens closing as he did so.

It was then Kirito noticed the lower level as he defeated his foe, cursing as more monsters, obviously it was a pack of these things, popped up. Backing up, Kirito called for Zeal Flare. She bounded over to his side, winding in between his legs and hissing at the monsters surrounding them. He directed the kitten to one set of monster while he focused on the rest. Together, the two fought the pack of enemies off. There were several times Kirito had to stop and keep the monsters from getting rid of his familiar plus where he had to get a breather. The pack didn't seem to have an end!

Finally, the pack of 100th floor monsters were defeated, and Kirito collapsed onto his back, out of breath. Somewhere in the middle of the battle, Kirito's heath should've hit red and disappeared but it was yellow. It was very similar to Heathcliff's avatar. Zeal meowed and climbed onto his stomach, kneading his chest before curling up and locking brilliant amber eyes with his onyx eyes.

"We have to get out of here you know. Before the monster pack spawns again." Kirito said out loud to the kitten. She blinked and rested her head on her paws.

Kirito sighed. "Kayaba better be happy with the data I got him. After all, I could've died!"

Zeal began purring and closed her eyes.

"Hmph. Thanks for your input." Kirito muttered. Grudgingly, he picked up Zeal Flare and set her down on the ground before standing up. He grabbed his swords and put them back in their sheaths, stretching as he did so. Zeal chirruped and stretched as well. Then the two walked out of the forest and to the nearest town to stay the night at an inn.

It was getting dark when Kirito, as SaoKakk, walked into the sparsely populated village and got a room. Just as he jumped onto the bed he was alerted to the fact that he had a message. Grumbling about annoying game masters, Kirito tapped on it only to see the sender.

_Silica_.

* * *

**There's your chapter, my awesomely-amazingly-fellow-readers-writers-fanfictioners. Also, I'm working on a bunch of stories so, while this one is at the top of my list, there might be periods of time where it isn't updated. (So if any of you like the Percy Jackson series or Mako Mermaids, or even my others with Warriors, Naruto, and Lady or the Tiger, check out those stories.) Oh and I really need to know if my story is too confusing or if I'm messing something up.**

**Don't forget to review!(Or PM me. Doesn't matter) I love to hear your opinion! And keep an eye out for the next chapter. All the confusing things in this chapter get sort of explained in it.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: **_

_**Meeting The Flash**_


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting the Flash

**And the next chapter's rolling in! I guess this didn't come out as soon as I wanted. Which was back in February buuuut... my bad. High school has sort of kicked my butt in the stress department and my "friends" not being cool and my actual friends being busy/having drama and then Track&amp;Field, finals, visiting grandparents, taking a family trip to DC, camp... Guys, I've been busy. But my time is freeing up(for the next 2-3 weeks, I think?) so that means more creativity and more chapters! Yay! So anyway, thanks all of you for sticking to this story and enjoying it, even if I don't update regularly. Means a lot :)**

**I also really want to thank the followers(139), favoriters(100, _WHOOHOO_!), and reviewers(63, in total) of this story. And to those who reviewed(To guests, I'll be answering via below) on the last chapter:**

_**Delta Marauder**_

_**Nicholas Barbour (Guest):**_ **Will**** do!**

_**Otaku of Anime**_

_**shypuppylover19**_

**_Patient 0 Zero_**

**_DiasterMaster0_**

**_shenkain000 (Guest):_ Yeah, I agree with you on Kayaba**

_**shadowstar618**_

**_alanhuang649_**

**Thank You to you all!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: **_

_**Meeting the Flash**_

* * *

_Hey there Sao! I was just wondering if maybe you could come by the teleport gate in Granzam at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow? I was thinking, after a quick visit, we could go to the dungeon there and give each other Beast Tamer tips? We can talk about it at the teleport gate. _

_That is if you want to meet me._

-_**Silica**_

Kirito sighed. He really would love to meet her but he was exhausted and nowhere near a teleport gate. He guessed he could use a teleport crystal but he tried to only use those for emergencies. There was also something that was off about her message. Sure, she was usually self-conscious and stuff, but it was written almost like she was too nervous and the statement "after a quick visit" confused him greatly.

Kirito laid back on the bed and looked at Zeal.

"Well? What should I do? Accept or say I'm busy?"

She yawned in reply.

"Yeah, it would be rude to decline, wouldn't it. But still…"

Zeal chirped and flicked her ears.

"Alright. I'll accept." Kirito sighed, bringing up a reply. "I'm going to blame you if my suspicions are correct though."

Zeal's eyes flickered to the piece of hair that moved when he starting typing his reply message. She tensed then pounced on his head, startling Kirito.

"Flare!" Kirito yelped as her claws bite into his skin and he heard her happily chewing his hair.

"Seriously?" He asked her, a little aggravated.

Zeal didn't reply. Kirito groaned in frustration and looked back at the message he had attempted to write.

_**Draft has been deleted.**_

Kirito let out an audible sound of anger and fell back on his bed. He was completely stumped on what to do. He couldn't outright decline. But he really wanted rest from the crazy experiences he had in the past two days. Then he sat up jerkily as a light bulb went off in his head.

Bringing up the reply again, he began to type:

_Hey Silica. I would to meet you but we'd have to compromise. Remember that friend I mentioned? Well, he needed me to do an errand and now I'm way out on the 75 floor. Also I'm absolutely exhausted. Do you think you could do your visit or trip before we meet? I won't be able to give you a set time of when I'll be back in Granzam but it'll be later in the morning, maybe around lunch. Does that work for you?_

_-**SaoKakk**_

Kirito nodded, happy with his reply, and pressed the send button. He laid on his back, absently petting Zeal. She began purring then moved, stepping on his stomach. Kirito instinctively winced and petted her as she curled up on his stomach. His world faded into black as sleep claimed him.

.*.

Groggily, Kirito awoke to Zeal crying. "Imup, imup." Kirito muttered, pushing the black cat off the bed and stretching. He yawned, blinking his watery eyes to clear them. He glanced at the time as he scrolled through his menu to wake up. 9:30. He blinked rapidly, trying to remember what was so important about the time. As the minute changed from 30 to 31 he remembered. And completely jolted awake and hurried to get ready for the day. Zeal Flare ran after him, climbing up his back as he bolted out the door. Kirito paid and left the inn and the village, running along the paths. He encountered a few monsters but otherwise got to the main city of floor 75 in good time. It had taken about an hour by running and avoiding monster spawns. He was panting in front of the teleport gate, receiving weird looks from other people. Zeal meowed and jumped into his coat pocket.

"Ready?" He asked his familiar. She blinked up at him and he grinned. "Alright. To Granzam!"

Floor 75 disappeared and the main city of floor 55 appeared in its place. As he stepped off the teleport gate, Kirito tripped over someone's stray foot. The person and people next to them snickered as Kirito groaned and stood up, a little disoriented.

"What a loser."

"He must have just raised his levels just high enough to attempt to be on the front lines."

"Bah, I think some person must just have pity on him and is inviting them to their house."

Kirito turned his head to look at the group taunting him. It was four guys, all smirking which meant they knew he heard them. Three of them were wearing KoB uniforms and the other looked like a young kid, possibly a blacksmith from the appearance of a hammer and apron. The one who Kirito assumed tripped him was tall, seeing as his uniform was a little different from his party mates probably due to customizing it, and had long black hair, tied into a low ponytail. He was equipped with a flammard on one hip and three daggers on the other. The other two from KoB guild were equipped shields and swords, one possibly having a flail.

Kirito gritted his teeth and ignored them, walking away. Zeal's head popped out, meowing a complaint. Kirito ignored her too, at least for a little.

"Hey beast tamer. Your familiar just talked to you." The voice pointed out. There was something familiar about that voice but when did Kirito ever meet someone with that cold and uncaring of a personality? At least those that are still allowed to roam free.

"Sao! You made it!" At that Kirito turned around just in time to see Silica pounce on him.

"Gah! Huh, hi Silica." Kirito said once she let go of her iron grip hug.

She just grinned. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here until lunch."

"Yeah, well when I realized the time I didn't want to leave you hanging." Kirito answered her then noticed her companion tap Silica on the shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Silica said, pushing the person behind her in front of Kirito. "This is my guild leader and mentor. Most people call her 'The Flash' or 'Lightning Fast Asuna' but i just call her Asuna."

Kirito lost the will to breathe. Asuna stood in front of him, a scowl painted on her delicate face. Her eyes were no longer a warm fire-like amber that you could feel comforted by but instead like the rock amber, frigid and calculating and hard. Her river at sunset hair still flowed from her head but it didn't fit her new appearance. The KoB uniform that she had changed as well. She wore more armor and she had two swords equipped. One was her rapier and the other… The other was his sword, Elucidator.

"Hey." Her voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Quit checking me out and tell me what your plans are for messing with my scouting party."

Kirito narrowed his eyes. "Messing with your scouting party? Excuse me, not like I knew."

Asuna's lips twitched. "Well, no wonder Klein told me to investigate you. Rude and shady."

Darn it Klein. Kirito cursed in his head. "Same to you as well, Miss 'Flashy'. At least I don't go insulting people I just met."

"And you just did, hypocrite."

The two had a silent stare off until Silica separated them.

"Can we please find a place to eat and talk this over peacefully?"

* * *

**Again thanks to you all for sticking to this story. I sincerely hope it does not take as long to write the next chapter as it did for this one. Please review or PM me to tell me what you thought of this chapter! **

**So, until next time my fellow peeps!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Re-Saving Each Other's Lives**_


	9. Chapter 9 Re-Saving Each Other's Lives

**So here's the next chapter. And it's actually not after a long hiatus! Yippee! Oh and beware the chapter below... Mwuhaha.**

**Thanks to all the followers(146), favoriters(105), and reviewers(68 in total) of the story. You are all awesome! Especially the five reviewers:**

_**Doubleminor20**_

_**lifewillbegood (guest):**_**Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you enjoy my story. The cat is actually based off of my own cat whom I got when I began this story.**

_**DiasterMaster0**_

_**shypuppylover19**_

_**Patient 0 Zero**_

**Thank you for reviewing almost right after the last chapter came out. You guys make this story worth writing with your great feedback.**

**{Edit 2/26/17: Thanks to _Shiranai Atsune_, I realized that this chapter, after I had tried to reupload it after reading mistakes, had turned into code-formatting stuff. So I reuploaded it. Sorry to all of you who tried to read the chapter previously!}**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**  
**_Re-Saving Each Other's Lives_**

* * *

They did end up finding a place where they weren't stared at in a small restaurant on the 50th floor. That was a positive. The negative was that only Silica was talking while Kirito and Asuna were having a somewhat casual, somewhat intense stare down. Kirito was still having a hard time wrapping his head around how much Asuna had changed. Why? Was it just because he was gone?

No, that couldn't be it. It's not he was dead or anything so she should have looked somewhat depressed but forcing friendliness or something not… coldness.

"So where are you from?" Asuna finally asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Bit personal, isn't it?" Kirito dodged, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "I meant what floor, guild, town, stuff like that."

Kirito paused. He hadn't really thought it over. The story he was going to go with was that he was a solo player that didn't interact with other players or go into towns unless they were small or rural which was why he wasn't known. He had once had a group of friends but they'd all died so he distanced himself and didn't even try to go for the front lines even though he knew he could probably make it because that was their goal. But that would not satisfy Asuna.

Yet it would have to do.

"I jump from floor to floor depending on my mood or goals. No longer part of a guild and I only go into less populated areas."

Asuna frowned. "Any friends?"

"Nope. Besides Silica."

"What about the blacksmith you met with yesterday?"

Kirito cursed in his head. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "More like an acquaintance."

Silica jumped in this time. "Then why did you say friend? And wouldn't I also be an acquaintance?"

"Ah…" Kirito gulped. Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool. He repeated the mantra and tried to quickly think of an explanation. Finally he couldn't take it.

Silica and Asuna jumped when Kirito slamed his hands on the table. A purple notification popped up saying, Immortal Object. It disappeared and Kirito gritted his teeth. He stood up and yelled.

"To heck with it Kayaba! I'm not going to be you stupid pawn anymore!"

"Uh, Sao… What are you talking about?" Silica asked.

He looked at both of them. "My name isn't really SaoKakk. It's Kirito and I'm alive. I don't know if you'll believe me but trust me I'm not going to let this death game go any longer."

Asuna was speechless. "Bu-wha-How?"

"Made a deal with Kayaba. He's an aggravating little game master."

"K-ki-kirito!" Asuna cried and latched onto him.

"Asuna!" And they both sobbed on each other's shoulders for good solid minute.

"Uh… guys? Silica said.

Kirito sobered up. "Asuna my dear. Now I must go."

"No! I just got you back!"

"We shall not die in this world. Let's meet IRL and really get to know each other and become each other's significant other."

"Of course! When we do meet my name is Yuuki Asuna." She whispered in his ear.

"And mine is Kirigaya Kazuto." He told her back. Then he released her. "Now I must go and probably save everyone lives."

He pulled up a menu and changed avatars. He took a teleport crystal from his inventory and raised it above his head. "To the Ruby Palace, floor 100!"

Asuna and Silica watched as he disappeared.

"When do you think he'll remember about Moonlit Zeal Flare?" Silica asked Asuna.

Asuna leaned down to pick up said cat. She purred and planted lick from her rough tongue on Asuna's cheek. "Eh, probably once he defeats Kayaba."

Moonlit Zeal Flare let out a loud meow.

THE END.

* * *

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, no. Just kidding. This ending was something I made up while eating top ramen for lunch. What did you think? _

_…..*crickets*….._

_And no I'm not going to just leave it here. I'm going to actually finish this chapter properly. So here you go, the ACTUAL chappie that I planned._

* * *

"Ah…" Kirito gulped. Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool. He repeated the mantra and tried to quickly think of an explanation. "Well you see, my way of identifying people is a little unique. If you're friendly and I like you, you're a friend. Even if we've only talked or seen each other for a day or two. Other people it takes a while to get that close."

Asuna tilted her head back and nodded slowly. With that Kirito knew she didn't believe him but wouldn't push it any further. Silica was grinning and had a light blush on her cheeks. He mentally thanked Silica for that because he really didn't want to lose her trust.

"Where is our food? I thought for sure we ordered it a while ago." Asuna said, looking for a waiter.

Silica fidgeted. "Well, neither of you were paying attention so the waiter said she would come back later when I told her we weren't ready."

Kirito snorted to hide back laughter.

"Why in the world is that funny?" Asuna snapped at him.

"Well, usually I'm so much more observant. And I'm going to guess so are you but here we were locked in each other's eyes so that we couldn't even order." Kirito said, slightly smirking. For some odd reason, it was a kind of fun to mess with his in-game wife.

"Haha, you're so incredibly funny." Asuna retorted, crossing her arms.

"Aw, are you pouting now Miss Flashy?"

A butter knife with a purple flame-like glow appeared between his eyes. Kirito had to go cross eyed just to see it. It also reminded him of a familiar scene in Asuna's apartment. Right after the meal with the ragout rabbit meat if he was remembering correctly.

"Shut up." Asuna said, her voice low with a dangerous edge to it.

Poor Silica nervously laughed and got their attention. "Waiter's here."

Kirito relaxed, realizing that had been tense with the knife in his face. Asuna flipped the knife back to her other hand and set it back down on the napkin. She quickly looked over the menu and Kirito couldn't help but notice that she still wore her silver wedding ring.

"May I get any of you nice people something delicious to eat?" The NPC asked taking out a small notepad and pen.

"Uh, yeah. May I have the lemon and berry cream with scones please?" Asuna said, ordering first.

"Can I have the cucumber salad with no olives please?" Silica asked, handing her and Asuna's menus to the waiter.

They looked expectantly at Kirito when he didn't say anything immediately.

"Oh, ah, yeah. Can I have the curry sandwich?" The waiter nodded and wrote down the orders, before taking the last menu and walking away.

Asuna smiled after the waiter and then gave Kirito a look of "seriously?"

"What?" He said, his palms up in a questioning manner.

"Curry sandwich?" Asuna and Silica burst out laughing.

"Come on guys. That's so not cool." Kirito protested, trying to get them to stop. "Their good, I swear! Well, if you like super spicy stuff."

Asuna suddenly sobered up and looked downcast. "You sound like someone I once knew really well."

Silica's laughter died off as she looked at Asuna. Kirito looked between them, confused as to why they were so upset. He assumed that they were talking about him but they shouldn't be like this if he was just supposed to be in the Ruby Palace with Kayaba. He mulled over the various ways and which were right to ask them about the topic but wasn't able to in the end due to the food coming and the quick talk of going to the dungeon to fight some monsters. The only eventful part of the meal was Zeal trying to steal everyone's food once it came out, which Kirito fixed by giving her half of his sandwich. Then Kirito ended up paying for the meal. Asuna had somehow persuaded him by saying that he must have gotten a huge amount of money from defeating a rare monster and Silica wanted proof.

Now Kirito was behind the two females and browsing through his inventory to see if their was anything that needed to be upgraded, so he knew how much of his little amount of kol left would be spent, or sold, so he could at least gain some new inventory or kol. Zeal was perched on his shoulder, happily chewing on a piece of hair. Kirito himself was mumbling colorful words about Kayaba, SAO, and girls in general.

"We're almost to the dungeon. I have a map of the corridors but if you find something interesting, let me know." Asuna said, pulling up the menu.

A notification popped up in front of Kirito saying that Asuna wanted to be in a party.

"But first, we have to be in a party." Asuna announced, smirking at Kirito's gaping face.

Kirito mentally scolded himself for thinking that they were already in a party. He accepted, the notification closing. Another one popped up, this time giving him the map of the 50th floor dungeon and a durability upgrade for his cloak.. He accepted and gave her some kol in exchange. A he looked up, Asuna's head was tilted to the side.

"Why give me kol? We're in a party, remember?" She said, making eye contact with Kirito.

Kirito shrugged. "Because. The durability costs a bunch of kol, so I didn't want to take something from you for free. And mapping is a pain."

"Wait she gave you durability?" Silica asked, dismissing the map that she had been looking over.

"Well, I just thought it would be best because your cloak looks extremely flimsy." Asuna said, crossing her arms and looking away. Was that a slight pinkness on her cheeks? "And… you remind me of someone dear to me."

Kirito had a feeling his face was red just because he could the heat his face was giving off. "Oh, um, okay. Thanks."

Hastily, he applied it to his cloak. It turns out it didn't really need it, but he wasn't going to give back a gift. They entered the dungeon soon after that, with Silica changing into some more armor and equipping her weapon. Strangely it was rather quiet. Silica voiced this and Kirito couldn't help but mimic her nervousness internally. And then, there was a strange sound.

"What's down that corridor?" Kirito asked as he turned to where the noise was coming from.

Asuna looked at her map and back at the hall. "I-I don't know. It's not on the map."

"Should we check it out?" Silica said, looking over Asuna's shoulder.

A sinking feeling filled Kirito. But before he could voice his concerns, Asuna went forward and into the corridor with her determination face.

"Nooo… Nonononono." Kirito murmured but he went unheard. With nowhere else to go, he followed them.

Zeal Flare let out a hiss and scrambled down his cloak into his pocket. She let out a couple more hisses, like warnings, before going silent. Kirito gripped his sword tighter. He looked at the walls in suspicion, searching for any sign of danger. He was lagging behind but at least he was still in earshot. That's when he saw something slink on the walls, almost invisible. He watched it, following its movements to… To the front of the girls. They hadn't noticed it. He broke into a run but he was too far back to get there in time. The sinking feeling hardened into ice and moved to his throat.

The shadow-like monster rose, still unnoticed, over Asuna's head. The girls were too focused on the map and mapping this hall. The monster dropped, a large maw right over her head. It snapped.

"ASUNA!"

* * *

**Tehe, enjoy the cliffhanger! And please tell me what you thought of the chapter in the review or even PM it to me. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter...**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten:_**

**_Ruining Plans_**


	10. Chapter 10: Ruining Plans

**And I'm back with yet another chapter! Sorry about the wait. (But really, I think we all knew it was going to happen again :/ Sorry) Vacations and homework(AP and GATE classes peeps) and sports and drama and stuff. Enjoy the resolved cliffy!**

**Special thanks to:**

**_megashypuppy_**

**_Patient 0 Zero_**

**_DisasterMaster0_**

**_Doubleminor20_**

**_Nope (guest): _While I have completely no idea what you're talking about, I'm going to take it as a compliment and tell you that I couldn't find any other fanfics like this in this fandom/category. So thanks for the compliment.**

**_SmileWave_**

**_Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones_**

**_alanhuang649_**

**_Drttmt12_**

**_Sn0wk1tty (guest): _I'll try to update sooner but with the reasons stated in the author's note at the end, its undetermined.**

**For all of your reviews on the last chapter. They mean a lot! And I'm super, super sorry about the wait. Honsetly.**

** Plus a huge thanks to the people who have favorited(131) and followed(179) the story and an even larger thanks to those who are still here after the long wait. **

**Now onto the story! And sorry in advance for the small swears (just one word) that I use. And the change in the title name.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of its characters. I just own this fanfiction's plot and the kitten)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **

**_Ruining Plans_**

* * *

"Kyaaahhh!" Silica yelled as she jumped passed Kirito with a sword skill activated. "Switch!"

Kirito switched with her and swung his sword at the large beast. Flare ran up his arm and jumped off his sword into the monster's eyes. It roared and pawed its face to get the familiar off. Kirito stabbed the beast and slide under with his sword dragging through the hide, signalling to the last party member that it was time for her attack. Asuna didn't waste a moment and activated her sword skill that made her so famous. Before long, the monster shattered into fractals. Flare let out a mew and trotted over to Kirito who was grinning, still sitting on the floor.

"That," Asuna said, offering her hand, "was a great plan."

"Thanks." Kirito said. He took her hand and stood up, dusting himself off. His smile didn't show his inner turmoil as yet another cold ball of ice settled in his stomach.

"Now that's over, what next? Shall we go right or left?" Asuna asked, addressing the group.

Kirito looked at the pathways, fear ran ice cold through his veins at the sight of the two paths. He debated over which path to take when his eyesight showed what was down each hall.

Damn you Kayaba. He thought, looking at the right pathway which was smaller.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kirito raised his arm and pointed at the small hall. "How about that one on the right?"

Asuna hummed noncommittally. "I don't know. We wouldn't have that much space to move."

"But that'd be an advantage wouldn't? Most of these monsters are large so because we're smaller and more agile we'd have the upper hand. Besides, we could protect each other's back better."

"I say," Silica piped up, "that we go down the right path. We can always come back and see the main hallway."

Kirito forced a smirk. "Two against one, _commander_."

Asuna gave a glare but her smile gave away that she was really just annoyed at his mocking. She shrugged and went first into the right hallway. Kirito sighed and gestured for Silica to go before him. She gave him a small worried look but it disappeared as she nodded. Gripping his sword tight, he went forward, thinking on the beginning of their trip.

_"ASUNA!"_

_Silica was screaming and waving her short sword everywhere, trying to hit the shadow. Kirito followed its movements and ran after it. It slunk up the wall and hung from the ceiling. Kirito followed it and flipped backwards slicing the neck. It dropped then, like water, the shadow dripped away showing a falling and half-conscious Asuna. Kirito couldn't do anything as she fell and was immensely thankful to Silica for noticing and breaking her fall. Kirito was angry and, as soon as his feet touched the floor, he bolted at the monster. He never let up, slicing it then dicing then finally mincing it that the fractals that formed from the leftovers had no need to break apart and just dissolved. He noticed his eyesight had a few screens in front of him with programming and he dismissed them. Kirito looked back at Silica and Asuna against the wall before walking over. Asuna connected gazes first._

_"How'd you do that?" She asked, sitting up._

_"Does it matter? I saved you." Kirito answered, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he might have engaged the system during the battle._

_Zeal meowed from his pocket, when she'd gotten in there Kirito had no idea. Asuna's hard gaze softened. "Thank you for that. It was sapping my health."_

_Kirito nodded. A notification popped up and he excused himself for a second. It was from Kayaba. He was trying to apologize for not realizing that something a worker had made and implemented and all that jazz. Then there was the scolding paragraph for engaging the system and possibly breaking the agreement. Then there were the orders. Gritting his teeth, Kirito wrote a quick reply, dismissed the screen and went back to Asuna and Silica._

Now here he was trying to gain the courage to actually follow through with those orders while walking down this narrow hallway. The monsters chose then to spawn, when they were too far from the entrance to run and trapped between the pair of monsters. Silica yelped and Asuna found her senses quick enough to react immediately. Kirito parried a blow then sidestepped and directed the coming blow towards the right of Silica. It hit her side, shocking her into action as she whipped around and slashed the arm that had hit her. Flare yowled shrilly when Kirito, reluctantly, pinched her scruff rather hard and held her up. The monsters, along with Silica and Asuna, froze and covered their ears screaming and roaring at the noise and noises.

Kirito took advantage of the distraction and ran towards the exit. He slid under the monster and kept running. He blocked out the sounds of Silica and Asuna's screams and yelling, focusing on his feet pounding against the floor. Or maybe it was his heart pounding in his head.

It no longer mattered. He escaped the dungeon and stumbled as he tripped over the long grass hiding the exit that he came out of. Zeal cried out as she squirmed from underneath him. Kirito rolled over onto his back and cursed very loudly. Knowing he had to keep going, Kirito got up , punching the ground as he did so, and kept running.

He reached the village right before dusk and got two rooms, one for himself and one for the two party members he left behind.

.oO0Oo.

Footsteps were loudly and there was arguing from outside his room. Kirito, leaning against the door, didn't catch any words but knew it was Asuna and Silica. He waited, watching the time. When it was about midnight, Kirito let the safety of his room and walked out to the edge of the village. He sat on the short stone wall underneath an oak-like tree. He glanced around, making sure he was alone before pulling up the menu.

Kirito was puzzled. He seemed to have the same menu as anyone else. So how in the world did he change his avatar the other day? A small thought appeared in his head as Zeal meowed and crawled into his lap.

"Well no harm in trying." Kirito muttered. Taking a deep breath he said, "System login. ID: Kirito"

Screens began popping up in front of him and one that said, **Change** **avatar?**

Kirito tapped _**yes**_ and the same fractals appeared as it did the other day, shedding the SaoKakk avatar and revealing Kirito.

He looked around the menu tapping different little icons and reading new information. The old, geeky part of his brain woke up and was totally taking over his mind at this point. It was like he was back in his room in front of his computer and hacking into systems or creating a program or editing one. Everything was tuned out, even Zeal's purring. This caused a problem. Especially when Zeal meowed loudly, he was too absorbed in the screens that he didn't hear anything until one word from a familiar, yet meek voice.

"Kirito?"

* * *

**I know. Sorry about the cliffhanger again. But here's some important news:**

**First, I've basically lost all interest in this story and it's anime.**

**Second, I've lost all my plans I had written out and really only remember the next scene.**

**Third, I've resolved to ask my readers their opinions. I can either end the story in the next chapter(it would be action packed), a little bit later (filled more with drama), or keep working on this and go the length I was originally going to shoot for. With the last option, I'd ask you guys to give me ideas for floors, characters, and quick little subplots I could write in.**

**So please review to tell me if I should end the story in the next chapter, in a couple chapters, or just stick to the original plan.**

**And I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_** Shh...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Shh

**Hello again everyone. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! I attempted to get a chapter in on time for once but got distracted and... Yeah, more excuses, sorry. But I've tried to also write ahead again so I can just update over the week and work on the weekends.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who favorited (136) and followed (190). A big thanks to:**

_**TheSoloPlayer**_

_**Shiranai Atsune**_

_**DisasterMaster0**_

_**Jewel08**_

_**megashypuppy**_

_**Guest: **_**Sorry to disappoint. But I'll be ending this in a few chapters. But I promise it should be a good ending :)**

**For reviewing. Reviews always mean a lot.**

**So, onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **

_**Shhh….**_

* * *

Kirito whipped his head around. There standing next to the tree in its shadow was the figure of Silica. Kirito cursed loudly and the screens were dismissed.

"Silica…." He managed to say after fumbling for actual words to say.

"Kirito? Is it really you?" Silica's voice was cracking, like it was on the verge of tears. Kirito didn't understand.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Wh-"

Kirito was tackled, Silica crying as she hugged him. He stiffly hugged her back.

"I thought you were dead. We were told you were dead. That Akihiko Kayaba allowed a glitch and you and the original commander were killed by it." She said through her sobs and Kirito's shoulder.

Kirito pushed Silica off. "What?"

Silica blinked then rubbed her eyes. "I- we were told you were dead."

Kirito was shocked, his mind whirling as Silica sniffled. They… they thought he was dead. Suddenly a fist knocked into his face.

"I thought you were dead and then you abandoned us!"

Kirito stared at Silica, surprised by her change in mood. She was still sniffling although now she looked angry.

"Silica-"

"Oh no, I'm going to let Asuna talk to you-"

"Silica-" Kirito tried. She raised her voice.

"And she's going to give you a heck of alot of crap-"

"Silica-"

"Don't even get started on Klein-"

"SILICA!" Kirito yelled at her.

She went silent.

He sighed. "Just… let me explain, alright?"

Silica nodded timidly.

So Kirito went on explaining what had happened in the last few weeks. He found himself telling her a lot of things, not his feelings but more along the lines of what actually happened and things she didn't understand. She asked questions, a lot of which related to events before the one he was trying to explain but in the end it enlightened her. Plus Silica was a good listener and when Kirito was done, she was silent save for one question.

"So basically you're Kayaba's errand boy?"

Mutely, Kirito nodded. The two, sometime during his explanation, had taken to sitting against the wall looking at the village. They were watching their two familiars play together. Flare was, somehow, winning against the feathered dragon. Her chirping noises that occurred when Pina was flying were pretty amusing though.

"I'm sorry for punching you." Silica said. "You didn't deserve it."

Absentmindedly he rubbed his cheek. "Nah, I did."

"No. It's not fair to you."

He looked at her, puzzled.

She mumbled something about the story he told her and how she assumed his grandfather's treatment of him. Kirito gave her a half smile and a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about it Silica. Look, right now, I need you to not tell anyone what I just told you. I'd lose my ability to play with everyone again." Kirito told her.

SIlica protested, "But Asuna-"

"Please."

Silica caved. Kirito nodded and changed his avatar back to SaoKakk. Silica watched in awe as the fractals twirled around him. Offering his hand, Kirito helped Silica up. He clicked his tongue and Zeal looked up from her position on Pina. Silica called Pina who happily pushed Zeal off. Moodily, Zeal trotted over to Kirito and climbed up his coat to his shoulders to chew on his hair. Kirito muttered incoherent words in annoyance but let it slide.

"Let's get back Silica. No doubt, Asuna will be worried about you." Kirito said nodding in the direction of the rising sun.

"Yeah…. Beware, she might take her wrath out on you. We did almost die out there."

Kirito inhaled. "I know. That was sort of the point."

Silica furrowed her brows. "Huh?"

"Asuna was catching on. Like Klein I assume. So I had to throw her off. Do something the real me wouldn't have done. And trust me, I hated every step of it."

Silica was quiet, her head down. Kirito tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He'd just gotten her to trust him again and now...

"Now I know why you said you deserved that punch." Silica finally stated.

Kirito exhaled out his nose in slight amusement. "Glad we're on the same page."

Zeal started purring and Kirito heard a light chiming sound. Confused he looked around until Silica giggled.

"What?"

"Moonlit. She, uh, chewed off a chunk of your hair."

Kirito blinked. And kept blinking. Mostly in disbelief. "Wha-Really?"

Silica laughed and started walking towards the village. Kirito relaxed and shrugged, following after Silica. Watching her, he realized something. Her smile was different. She was playing with Pina but that always brought joy to the girl. Kirito pondered the thought until what she said really hit him.

Everyone thinks that 'Kirito' is dead.

Silica was so joyful right now because he wasn't dead. Asuna was cold because she had to go on and not cling to hope that he was alive. Klein was suspicious of him because had he have been dead, no doubt Klein would've used the revive item he had. Who knows how it affected his other friends. Plus he was one of the strongest players in SAO. How did Asuna rally their efforts after his "death"?

"Silica… I need you to tell me what you were told."

* * *

**There you have it folks! Silica is the first person to know of Sao's real identity. Will she give it away? How will Asuna chew Kirito, sorry, SaoKakk out for leaving?**

**What were the players told?**

**Oooohhh so much in the next chapter! Hope you're pumped! Especially since I will be ending this story in the next two to three chapters. And I should be able to update sooner. (Spring break, woohoo!) Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a great day! You are all amazing**!

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: A Switch_**


End file.
